The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus and/or method for a hill hold control to prevent a vehicle from moving when a driver brakes the vehicle to a stop and then releases the brake pedal to depress the accelerator pedal.
A vehicle brake system capable of performing such a hill hold control is disclosed in Published Japanese Patent application Kokai No. H10(1998)-181575.